Music
by Cho's boyfriend
Summary: I'll write my note in here coz it messes up the story. Just and idea i had, please r/r and tell me if you want another chapter
1. Default Chapter

**The air was fresh in the distance when the sun disappeared over the horizon letting dark take his place. It was as if the night was trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. It was strange, when something happens, something mysterious and weird, there is normally something odd going on around it. But tonight was as normal as any other night. No thunder and lightening, no torrential rain, no creatures lying in the shadows, no bird swooping over head calling into the distance. But surely no decent story would start, 'a normal, night were nothing was happening?' but who said this was a decent story? After all maybe you're being lead into a false sense of security.**

** **

**Down in the grounds the temperament was calm. The last bird had gone to rest with the sunset. Down in the Forbidden forest the centaurs and all the other strange and wild beasts went about their business. The lake's surface was calm. But nothing is ever as it seems. Something is always wrong. Something is always out there. It's a fact of life. Stories wouldn't exist if everything were normal, if everything was fine. In the distance was were everything started. The castle of Hogwarts was protected by a charm that made all nosy humans suddenly remember something they had to do and turn back. With this 'force field' the castle and its occupants were safe. But what was approaching the castle was far from human and no charm could ever stop this thing. It brought with it a sense of mystery and confusion. And music. In films don't the bad guys always have a theme tune of some sort? A deep menacing tune that would remind the viewer the evil was menacing there ready to kill someone off. It was like that now. A ringing abnormal tune that hit the heart and bled the brain. The noise was a screeching but deep sound that had a tune. Or did it? It was a type of noise you didn't know whether you were imagining it or not.But whatever it was it was heading towards the castle.**

** **

**Harry, Ron and the rest of the dormitory slept soundly. In the other tower Hermione sat up in her bed reading a thick book on the uses of the Chaos Curse. She was concentrating so much on her book that she didn't her the silent music drift through the room. It was only while taking a sip of her water from the bedside table she heard it. She cocked her head and listened harder. She frowned it was as if the more you tried to hear the music the more unreal it became. The page turned and shaking her head she returned reading. Her head snapped up,**

** **

**'What the hell is that?'**

** **

**She whispered to the rest of her dormitory hoping someone else was awake.She gingerly got out off bed,**

** **

**'Smiling,' **

** **

**She spun around, hands clasping her face. The smiling, what was that? It was as if something had entered her thoughts. An invisible thing that looked, no, not looked but _seemed_ to be smiling. She turned around, the room becoming, a blur something was here. The noise! It bored into her, bearing no remorse. Her heart sped up. Whining she went to get back in bed, pull the covers over her head and hoped nothing was there. But the sense that something was there was immense. Taking a deep breath she turned again this time, to the window.**

** **

Everything else was now lost in thoughts.For some reason, although not entirely sure why, she screamed and raced from the dormitory. Not daring to look back she ploughed down the spiral stairs into the common room. Noise! The music, like shrill laughter did not decease it simply stayed around her, in her, part of her. A sense filled her. Not her own but something else's. A huge power, like a person exploding with power. Bunched up, cooped up ready to fly out screaming, roaring a sense so strong it was impossible, filling her emotions, breaking her down in a huge rush ripping her apart.Her vision swam, pictures became a blur and the room disappeared.


	2. Music 2

**_'Do you think she'll be O.K?'_**

**_ _**

**_'Of course, she'll be fine, think of all the things she's been through.'_**

**_ _**

**_'I suppose so, but I mean, what was she doing?'_**

**_ _**

**_' In the common room you mean? I'm not too sure about that. I've been thinking but it makes no sense.'_**

**_ _**

**_' Sshh, look, she's stirring.'_**

**_ _**

# Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. The room was bright; she squinted to make things out. The pillow felt hard under her head, her body ached.

# ' How are you?'

** **

**She turned,**

** **

**'Harry, Ron, hi, I'm fine thanks. I think.'**

** **

**An embarrassed Ron handed her a brightly wrapped present. **

** **

**'You missed a visit to Hogsmeade,' he mumbled, ' we brought you a get well gift.'**

** **

**'Thanks,' she said, 'it's nice to see you two, how long have I been here?'**

** **

**'Three days,' replied Harry as Hermione opened the gifts. **

** **

**Inside were five chocolate frogs, some Fizzing Whizzbees and a book,**

## 'Newly Found Uses of The Chaos Curse, volume 2' 

**_ _**

**' How did you know?' she asked a huge grin spreading across her face.'**

** **

**'It was in you're Dormitory, we saw it because we were looking for why you left,'**

** **

**'Well thanks Harry, thanks Ron,'**

** **

**'We have to go so we'll see you soon, bye Hermione!'**

** **

**Madam Pomfrey escorted out Harry and Ron. Hermione snuggled down in her bed. Madam Pomfrey came round with a potion to help Hermione sleep better. The warm liquid was soothing and she suddenly felt sleepy. The sheets against her naked body suddenly became comfortable and she drifted to sleep.**

** **

** **

**Harry and Ron rushed to their lesson through the crowded corridors of Hogwarts. They kept their conversation quite.**

** **

**'Is it me or did Hermione seem to ignore me mentioning about what happened?' Ron asked.**

** **

**'I know, maybe she just didn't hear you or something, whatever happened she doesn't seem to want to talk about it.'**

** **

**'I guess, anyway we can talk to her later we'd better hurry up or we'll be late.'**

** **

**'For what?'**

** **

**'Oh no, I don't even know what lesson we should have!' Ron pulled a ripped timetable from his bag, and groaned.**

** **

**'Quick, who?'**

** **

**'As if you didn't know, we're late for the first time this year, we're almost ten minutes late, and we've got Snape.'**

** **

** **

It lurked beneath the castle, in the shadows.It's home was in a deserted Basilisk's nest. What exactly the creature was was a mystery. An entity maybe, from between the worlds, a spirit, something never before found. Whatever it was it had proved to be dangerous. Very dangerous. Now it had everything under control. It was going to attack again.The creature 'smiled' and with a beat, a rhythm, a note like no other it disappeared up, into the school.

** **

** **

The lesson had gone as badly as expected. Both Ron and Harry ended up in detention, cleaning out all the toilets. Which happened to be more than expected because ones kept appearing out of nowhere and Snape had made them do the girls as well. This meant waiting until a girl came so they could ask to check if anyone was in there before entering and this could take hours. There were also some quite vicious toilets and sinks that got very mad about anyone coming near them. It was hard work.

It wasn't until the thirty-first toilet that Ron and Harry released just how dangerous cleaning toilets really was. The toilet was rarely used; in fact cobwebs were forming on the ceiling. The cubicles were dark and the lights wouldn't turn on as the lads searched for the sinks. The sinks were full of some sort of liquid and around the plughole were... scorch marks?

'Ron,' Harry called to him, 

'Scorch marks?'

' I know, weird.'

Ron explored the rest of the toilets while Harry searched around the sink. He felt around the back,

'Ouch!'

Ron ran over.

'Harry what's wrong?'

'I dunno, there was a hot pipe behind the sink,' mumbled Harry, sucking his fingers.

Ron got down on his knees and peered up at the piping.

'Harry,' he murmured pulling them both away, ' you know which toilets we're in don't you?'

Harry shook his head.

'It's Moaning Myrtle's toilet! This is the entrance to the Basilisk's lair! The pipe you touched was the entrance. Remember when you spoke Parselmouth to it!'

Harry stared.

'Ron, lets get out of here!'

_'Too late!_

_ _

'What the hell is that noise?'

'What noi-what the hell is that?'

' Lets just get out!'

'_Lets not!'_

_ _

Their screams weren't heard.

** **


End file.
